Data in a distributed database system is stored across a multitude of physically and/or logically distinct nodes. For example, data in a distributed database system may be stored on different computers. Alternately or additionally, data in a distributed database system may be managed by separate processes. As such, executing a query (e.g., a structured query language (SQL) statement or the like) in a distributed database system may require multiple nodes to perform operations on the data stored at and/or managed by each individual node. Moreover, executing the query may further require a transfer of data (e.g., intermediate query results) between multiple nodes.